Serendipia
by Sorceress Darkness
Summary: Serendipia: Descubrimiento o hallazgo afortunado, valioso e inesperado que se produce de manera accidental. Slash/Yaoi. Diferentes actitudes, temperamentos y experiencias. Chicos totalmente diferentes que se encontraron sin buscarse y sin quererlo, terminarán acompañándose, aprendiendo el uno del otro, llegando incluso a tener algo más que sólo una amistad. Theo x Jack.
1. Primeras Impresiones

**Resumen:**

Ser criaturas sobrenaturales poco habituales no es lo único que tienen en común; ambos se sienten solos y perdidos, inseguros de lo que hacen y del rumbo de su vida.

Theo es frialdad y desinterés.  
Siente que eso es todo lo que tiene.

Jack es calidez e inocencia.  
Teme que eso se pierda para transformarse en algo malo.

Diferentes actitudes, temperamentos y experiencias. Chicos totalmente diferentes que se encontraron sin buscarse y sin quererlo, terminarán acompañándose, aprendiendo el uno del otro, llegando incluso a tener algo más que sólo una amistad.

 **Aclaraciones:**  
La historia se ambienta de forma en que Supernatural y Teen Wolf no son mundos separados. Es decir, todo pertenece a un mismo universo.  
 **Pareja:** Theo x Jack (Por si no quedó lo suficiente claro en el resumen o no leen resúmenes)

 **N/A:**  
¡Hey! No haré muy largo esto, sencillamente les diré que si esperaban una explicación sobre el porqué de esta pareja... No la tendrán porque ni siquiera yo la tengo (xD)  
Sólo espero que la pareja y la historia sea de su agrado.

 **Disclaimer:**  
Supernatural pertenece a su creador _Eric Kripke_ y a _CW_ , mientras que Teen Wolf pertenece a su creador _Jeff Davis_ y a _MTV_.  
Aquí lo único que me pertenece es esta loca historia.

* * *

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Capítulo 1  
:::::::::::::: **Primeras Impresiones**

* * *

Noche excesivamente tranquila, de silencio ensordecedor.

Eso era lo que quedaba después de una pelea, o quizás el término que mejor definía lo sucedido momentos atrás era... masacre. Fue un enfrentamiento entre cazadores y criaturas sobrenaturales, al cual, con suerte, solamente sobrevivió un joven.

Suerte. Hacía tiempo que Theo carecía de esta.

Procurando hacer el menor ruido posible avanzaba a pasos lentos entre contenedores de carga que formaban callejones y daban el aspecto de un laberinto. Tal detalle estaba dificultándole encontrar la salida, y si a ello sumaba el hecho de encontrarse herido, bien podría decir que la suerte tenida anteriormente había sido un efímero destello.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente y al mismo tiempo apretó la mandíbula, conteniendo un gruñido de dolor que amenazó con escapar de sus labios. Detenerse sería arriesgado, por ende, titubeó mucho en hacerlo, rindiéndose finalmente sin opción cuando sintió que no podría sostenerse en pie de continuar. Recargó su espalda en uno de los contenedores, permitiéndose unos segundos para tomar aire, pese a sentir dolor incluso al respirar.

Hallándose en situación tan compleja, especialmente peligrosa, pensó vagamente en la elección de decisiones que lo llevaron a terminar así.

Meses atrás había abandonado Beacon Hills. Pues pese a toda la ayuda prestada a Scott y su manada no consiguió unírseles. No confiaban del todo en él, nunca lo harían. Lo máximo que obtuvo fue el ser llamado _aliado_. Claramente no estaba en posición de exigirles algo más, porque les había engañado, y de una forma u otra a todos los había lastimado, eso sin mencionar a los chicos que conformaron su propia manada, a quienes asesinó sin siquiera pensarlo.

Sin hogar, sin manada, no tenía nada ni a nadie que lo atara a ese lugar.

Tenía presente que merecía la soledad en la cual estaba, porque mintió, traicionó y sobre todo, asesinó. Estaba tan acostumbrado a matar que no le importaba hacerlo; realmente ni siquiera recordaba si en algún momento sintió remordimiento de tomar vidas. La cuestión le hizo reflexionar un poco en el color de sus ojos y las palabras que Stiles le dijo alguna vez:

" **¿Y si se vuelven azules por la culpabilidad?"**

Sus labios mostraron una sonrisa irónica.

De ser ese el caso, sus ojos jamás cambiarían de color. Posiblemente la prueba de ello fuera justamente lo sucedido minutos atrás. Arrebató varias vidas, claro, lo hizo en favor de sobrevivir, pero entre aquellos cazadores había algunos muy jóvenes, quizás de su edad, quizás menores. Los había matado, y eso no cambió el color de sus ojos.

El dolor de sus heridas lo sacó de sus pensamientos, devolviéndole a su deplorable estado actual. Resopló sin quererlo, dejando el tema para después; quizás para nunca puesto que finalmente el color de sus ojos no le importaba en absoluto.

Trabajosamente retomó su andar. Tenía heridas de disparos que no estaban sanando porque todavía tenía las balas dentro. A eso se sumaba la tortura a la cual fue sometido por lo que, a su parecer, fue un día o dos. Esos cazadores eran extremistas, asesinaban a cualquier criatura sobrenatural que encontraran sin importarles que estas vivieran sin dañar a nadie. Los asesinaban en el mejor de los casos, en el peor —como el suyo— los capturaban y torturaban buscando sacar información del paradero de más criaturas.

Hizo un gesto de dolor, después del cual inhaló hondo. Al hacerlo, un desagradable aroma llegó a su nariz, mezcla de peces muertos, personas muertas, pólvora y sangre.

Estaba en un puerto, lo supo desde que despertó tras ser capturado. Lo que no sabía era el sitio exacto en donde estaba. Eso era lo preocupante. Necesitaba encontrar un sitio seguro para detenerse, atender sus heridas y descansar.

Algo tan sencillo como salir de aquel lugar estaba resultándole una tarea bastante complicada. El dolor en su cuerpo aumentaba con cada segundo. Aún sentía dolor, eso en cierto modo era bueno, significaba que seguía vivo, a diferencia del resto de criaturas muertas en una bodega a varios metros detrás de él.

Volvió a detenerse. La pausa fue más breve esa ocasión. Dio una mirada al cielo, encontrando la luna llena siendo un tanto cubierta por nubes. Esa noche era bastante oscura, debía ser entonces entrada la madrugada. Con ese último pensamiento siguió caminando. Un par de pasos más adelante volvió a detenerse, esta vez por oír ruido de personas acercándose a su posición. Quiso retroceder. Demasiado adolorido no lo consiguió.

A los pocos segundos varios hombres armados aparecieron al final del camino frente a él.

Contuvo un jadeo. No iba a mostrarse vulnerable. Si iba a morir lo haría con orgullo, peleando, intentando matar a un par de cazadores más.

Respiró profundo, dispuesto a mostrar su lado animal en un último acto de defensa, de ataque.

Su plan se vio interrumpido, primero por un difuso y particular sonido, una especie de... aleteo, después del cual alguien apareció repentinamente, interponiéndose entre él y los cazadores.

No daba crédito a lo que veía, inclusive pensó durante algunos segundos que se trataba meramente de una alucinación. Dicho pensamiento se fue tal como llegó luego de fijar su mirada en los hombres, viendo en ellos el mismo desconcierto que él sentía.

Los cazadores hicieron ademán de dispararles. Eso nunca llegó a pasar gracias al desconocido, quien levantando una sola de sus manos empujó a los hombres varios metros atrás, con algo que Theo definiría como una honda de energía.

Después de dejar inconscientes a los cazadores, aquella persona se dio vuelta, mirando de frente al mal herido muchacho.

Una vez pudo ver al desconocido, Theo terminó incluso más sorprendido que anteriormente. ¡Era solamente un chico! Si lo juzgaba por su apariencia física podría ser quizás de su edad, pero si juzgaba por su mirada, por la inocencia que había en ella, podría atreverse a asegurar que era más joven que él, bastante más joven.

—¿Estás bien?—

Realizando aquella pregunta el chico se le acercó un poco, deteniendo en seco sus pasos cuando él se mostró desconfiado y a la defensiva.

De una manera extrañamente sencilla pudo ver sorpresa, duda y cierto temor en la mirada del muchacho. Era como si estuviera viendo a un niño que ha hecho algo incorrecto y por ello teme a la reprimenda de sus padres o cualquier otro adulto. Se sintió tan extraño ante tal mirada. En un principio estuvo algo extrañado, confundido e incluso incrédulo, para seguidamente sentir —tal vez— un atisbo de... culpa, al comportarse así con quien le había salvado.

 _Había necesitado ser salvado._ Esa idea no fue muy de su agrado, estando demasiado acostumbrado a valerse por sí mismo.

—No necesitaba tu ayuda— respondió quizás más hosco de lo que planeó.

En la inocente mirada color miel del muchacho encontró una disculpa, y nuevamente volvió a sentirse confundido.

—¿Qué eres?— cuestionó directo y sin tacto alguno, llevado por la intriga.

El desconocido agachó la cabeza, fijando su mirada en el suelo.

Un tenso mutismo se instaló en el sitio durante unos instantes, los que Theo consideró suficientes para que el otro chico pensara en su respuesta. Aguardó con paciencia, una que debido a todo lo sucedido esa noche resultaba poca; al no ver que la respuesta se acercara simplemente negó con la cabeza.

Nunca sabría qué clase de criatura era el chico, ni tampoco los motivos que tuvo para ayudarlo.

—Si no piensas decirme yo me voy de aquí, y sugiero que hagas lo mismo antes de que alguien nos vea, o venga la policía—

Dio por terminado el encuentro con el jovencito comenzando a alejarse de ahí. Antes de darse cuenta su respiración se había vuelto irregular. Estaba exhausto.

Respiró profundo en un vano intento por mantener entereza y serenidad. Intentó continuar su camino ignorando que su cuerpo le pesaba más a cada segundo. No consiguió avanzar mucho antes de que la oscuridad a su alrededor se extendiera sobre su campo de visión.

Apenas fue consciente de que no cayó al suelo. Difusamente sintió que el chico le sostenía, mientras él mismo le recargaba su peso. Con un gran esfuerzo alzó la cabeza, alcanzando a verle el rostro. Más en específico pudo ver sus ojos. Aquellas nítidas pupilas pronto se tornaron de un dorado intenso.

Eso fue lo último que Theo vio, antes de que finalmente el cansancio y la oscuridad se apoderaran de él.

··· ¨ ···

En un aleteo —literalmente— Jack llegó a la habitación del motel que había alquilado días atrás. El lugar estaba en absoluto silencio, y se hallaría también en absoluta oscuridad si no fuera porque había dejado las cortinas abiertas, permitiendo que por la ventana se filtrara algo de luz del anuncio de neón con el nombre del motel.

Gracias a la ligera iluminación pudo llevar al inconsciente muchacho a la pequeña cama individual sin tropezones de por medio. Lo recostó cuidadosamente; del mismo modo le retiró la camiseta que llevaba. La prenda la dejó en una silla cercana a una pequeña mesita de madera, y aprovechando el haberse apartado encendió la luz, cerrando de paso las cortinas.

Hecho lo básico regresó a la cama, sentándose en un extremo, revisando las heridas que el desconocido tenía. Cinco impactos de bala con el proyectil aún dentro, eso era lo principal aunque hubiera manchas de sangre por todo su torso.

Frunció el entrecejo. ¿Por qué habría marcas de sangre, pero no más heridas?

Podría tratarse de una criatura sobrenatural, consideró rápidamente eso, concluyendo con la misma velocidad que lo de vital importancia en ese momento era sacarle las balas o moriría desangrado.

Problema: Él no sabía cómo hacer eso.

Había visto en series y películas a personas atendiendo a otras personas de heridas así, no obstante, verlo a través de una pantalla no era lo mismo que hacerlo en la vida real. Descartando ese modo de ayudar, supo que no había otro método sino el de usar sus poderes.

Queriendo realmente ayudar, dejó sus temores apartados tras un respiro profundo, después del cual acercó su mano a una de las heridas. Con el mayor cuidado y delicadeza que era capaz de tener comenzó a extraer la bala sin siquiera tocarla. En segundos tuvo dicho objeto en su mano. Suspiró. El inconsciente muchacho no emitió queja alguna.

Eso era bueno porque quería decir que no le hizo daño. Razonó.

Dejó la bala en la mesita de noche. Se dio ánimos mientras tomaba valor, repitiendo la acción con las siguientes heridas.

Varios minutos después había logrado retirar cuatro balas. Asombrado, pero sobre todo curioso, observó un poco cómo las heridas comenzaban a sanar. Hubiera podido contemplar el suceso hasta el término si no fuera porque todavía le faltaba un proyectil.

A diferencia de las otras ocasiones no logró mover ni un milímetro la bala pues el chico se quejó. Detuvo sus acciones, mirándolo preocupado. Esperó algunos segundos antes de volver a intentar, obteniendo el mismo resultado, sumado a que ahora el chico se removió, aunque aún sin despertar. Tuvo que detenerse nuevamente, además de desistir en su labor. Aparentemente esa bala se encontraba a mayor profundidad, puede que inclusive estuviera incrustada en una de las costillas, por eso causó evidente dolor al moverla.

Todavía no controlaba muy bien sus poderes, ante eso no podía seguir intentando, ya que si el muchacho continuaba moviéndose adolorido podría terminar lastimándolo más. Sanaría, eso estaba claro, aun así... No pudo continuar.

Suspiró largamente, algo apesadumbrado.

Dio una mirada a su mano, ahora sucia con restos de sangre. Intercambió miradas entre la sangre en su mano y la sangre en el cuerpo del muchacho.

Levantándose de la cama se dirigió al baño. Usando el lavamanos se aseguró de limpiar cualquier rastro de sangre en su piel. Tras eso salió de ahí, yendo a la pequeña mesita a tomar un plato no muy hondo. Seguidamente regresó al baño; el cuartito era pequeño y algo descompuesto, como toda la habitación. Tampoco se podía pedir más del barato motel de paso, ya era suficiente con que todo funcionara correctamente, y con que hubiera un par de toallas limpias en el toallero; de estas tomó una pequeña.

Unos momentos después se encontraba sentado en una silla a un costado de la cama, teniendo el plato en su regazo, mientras la toalla ligeramente mojada la pasaba por el torso del otro chico.

Limpiaba cuidadosa y delicadamente, acariciando la piel del muchacho sin ser consciente de ello. De lo que sí era consciente, era de que el desconocido poseía un físico...

Dudó hasta dar con la palabra.

 _Atractivo._ Sí, eso era, porque resultaba fácil que atrajera miradas sobre él.

Se extrañó ante sus propios pensamientos, posponiendo estos cuando comenzó a limpiar los alrededores de la herida que seguía ahí. Terminada su labor de limpieza dejó los utensilios usados en la mesa de noche —justo al lado de las balas—, e intentó por tercera vez sacar la última bala. Falló una vez más, pues de nuevo el muchacho se quejó y removió inconsciente. Abandonó definitivamente la acción. Cuando su invitado despertara le pediría que se quedara quieto mientras sacaba la bala, momentáneamente parecía hallarse mejor.

Su mirada recorrió de arriba abajo al otro hombre. No demoró en limpiarle también las manos y los brazos al notar manchas de sangre en dichos sitios; de ahí subió hasta su rostro y limpió pequeñas manchitas que había en sus mejillas, sin poder evitar detallar sus facciones. En su tranquilo estado actual pudo apreciarle mejor sin sentirse intimidado por la fuerte mirada que le había dedicado.

"Es más que atractivo" fue el pensamiento que cruzó su mente.

Suspiró ligeramente con cierto alivio al ver que la piel del chico recobraba color, uno que había perdido cuando terminó inconsciente. Definitivamente se encontraba mejor, pese a tener aún una bala dentro. Iba a ponerse bien, eso le hacía sentirse feliz.

Había podido ayudar a alguien.

El resto de la madrugada lo pasó sin dormir, sin prestar atención a nada que no fuera su invitado. No comprendía el motivo de no poder apartar su mirada de él, tampoco le dio mucha importancia porque eso sólo era algo entre las muchas cosas que no comprendía.

Sencillamente observarlo despertaba algo en él, algo nuevo, algo que se sentía bien.

* * *

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Continuará

* * *

 **Notas Finales:**  
Si llegaron hasta aquí...  
Gracias por darle la oportunidad a este escrito, y espero hayan encontrado interesante el primer capítulo.  
Independientemente de las lecturas o comentarios, trataré de actualizar pronto.  
Para cualquier opinión o duda están los reviews, los cuales contestaré en cuanto pueda ;)

¡Hasta pronto!


	2. Inesperada Comprensión

Aclaraciones:  
La historia se ambienta de forma en que Supernatural y Teen Wolf no son mundos separados. Es decir, todo pertenece a un mismo universo.

Disclaimer:  
Supernatural pertenece a su creador _Eric Kripke_ y a _CW_ , mientras que Teen Wolf pertenece a su creador _Jeff Davis_ y a _MTV_.  
Aquí lo único que me pertenece es esta loca historia.

* * *

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Capítulo 2  
:::::::::::::: **Inesperada Comprensión**

* * *

Poco a poco el cansancio y la pesadez abandonaban su cuerpo, permitiéndole volver a tener consciencia de su entorno. Algo agradable fue lo primero que percibió. Definitivamente no se trataba de la excesiva luz que comenzaba a sentir en su rostro, era algo más; tersos dedos paseándose por la piel descubierta de su torso. Sí, de eso se trataba.

El toque le gustaba, no obstante...

Con un súbito movimiento sujetó la muñeca de quien le tocaba. Abrió sus ojos en ese momento, encontrándose con el chico que le había salvado, y a quien aparentemente tenía la habilidad de asustar sin decirle siquiera una palabra porque ahora en su mirada veía algo de conmoción por la brusca forma en la cual detuvo sus movimientos.

Theo no dijo absolutamente nada, sencillamente se dedicó a normalizar su acelerado pulso. Una vez lo consiguió soltó la mano del jovencito.

Cuidadosamente se sentó sin bajar de la cama, notando entonces que había estado descansando en una. Dio una breve mirada de análisis a su alrededor, descubriendo que se hallaba en la habitación de lo que parecía un motel de paso. Un pequeño gesto de incomodidad escapó a su control, sin embargo, el dolor que lo causó fue mucho más leve que el sentido la noche anterior. Su mirada entonces se centró en sí mismo.

Ya no había sangre manchando su cuerpo, además, estaría completamente libre de heridas, si no fuera por una última bala alojada entre, o sobre, sus costillas. Regresó la mirada hacia su acompañante.

—¿Tú hiciste esto?— cuestionó, sin poder ocultar del todo su sorpresa.

En principio obtuvo un asentimiento lento como respuesta. Parecía que otra vez aquel chico meditaba un poco en sus palabras antes de hablar.

—Hice lo que pude, pero no tengo experiencia curando heridas, por eso, cuando comenzaste a quejarte al tratar de sacar esa bala, temí hacerte daño y me detuve—

Sin mucha dificultad se percató de que su salvador se sentía apenado y preocupado por no haber podido ayudarlo del todo. Procurando no fijarse demasiado en la trasparencia que poseía el niño en cuanto a demostrar sus sentimientos, se limitó a asentir lentamente, diciéndole en silencio que comprendía.

A decir verdad, no comprendía absolutamente nada, ni quién o qué era el muchacho, tampoco el cómo habían llegado a ese sitio y menos aún cómo había hecho para sacarle las balas si no veía objetos filosos cerca.

—Yo me encargaré de la última bala —concluyó sin pensarlo demasiado— ¿Tienes unas tijeras, cuchillo o algo afilado?— cuestionó, queriendo dar respuesta a algunas de sus preguntas.

Vio un asentimiento y seguidamente al chico levantarse, dirigiéndose a una desordenada mesita de madera en la cual buscó algo. Volvió segundos después con un cuchillo delgado, afilado, y... Limpio. No había usado ese objeto para extraer las otras balas. Inevitablemente sus dudas crecieron.

Después del corto análisis al utensilio se centró en lo que estaba por hacer. Inhaló hondo y seguidamente clavó el cubierto justo en su herida, apretando los dientes para evitar cualquier gesto de dolor conforme cuidaba que la punta del cuchillo no empujara más la bala sino que consiguiera sostenerla; fue bastante doloroso pues confirmó que se hallaba clavada en una de sus costillas.

Con calculados movimientos y un par de minutos consiguió extraer lentamente la bala, sacándola poco a poco hasta conseguir tomarla con sus garras, las cuales no estuvo seguro del momento en el que habían salido a relucir. Casi toda su atención la había puesto en su herida y en darle algunas miradas a su acompañante, quien le observaba con notable curiosidad.

Un suspiro ligeramente tembloroso abandonó sus labios mientras colocaba la bala ensangrentada sobre la mesa de noche a su costado. Al hacer eso reparó en que el resto de las balas estaba ahí, junto a un plato con agua limpia y una pequeña toalla adentro. No alcanzó a quitar su mirada de aquellos objetos cuando el otro chico sacó la toalla del agua, exprimiéndola antes de acercarla a su cuerpo, limpiando la herida que se encontraba ya sanando.

Aunque el gesto del desconocido le tomó por sorpresa no objetó nada, ni se quejó tampoco, principalmente porque no hubo motivo para hacerlo. El jovencito estaba siendo tan cuidadoso que no había dolor ante los toques de la limpieza, toques que más bien parecían caricias. Lo raro era que no le disgustaban.

—¿Eres un hombre lobo? Creí que… no sanaban a las balas de plata—

Contempló con cierta intriga los curiosos ojos miel luego de que estos se alzaron de su herida para mirarlo a la cara.

—Del lugar de dónde vengo es un mito matar hombres lobo con balas de plata —respondió con cierto aire de orgullo, pese a haber visto morir a algunos hombres lobo con ese tipo de balas— Y soy una quimera, mitad lobo, mitad coyote— añadió.

Guardó silencio al ver que el niño hacía lo mismo, asimilando lo que acababa de aclararle. Aprovechó el momento en favor de reflexionar acerca de esos lobos que murieron por la plata. Si bien nunca había visto que eso sucediera, sí había escuchado un rumor acerca de dos clases de hombres lobo. Lo sucedido podría confirmar tal rumor.

—Ahora estoy en desventaja. Sabes lo que soy, pero yo no sé qué eres tú— prosiguió luego de unos instantes.

Le vio desviar la mirada conforme la mano sujetando la toalla se retiraba de su costado, regresando la pieza de tela adentro del agua.

Sin la alteración causada por el enfrentamiento, sus heridas y la extraña aparición del chico, pudo darle mayor atención a las reacciones que este tenía ante la interrogante de qué criatura era. Fácilmente percibió inseguridad y temor, mas el temor no era hacia alguien o algo ajeno, más bien, parecía hacia sí mismo. Siendo ese el caso dudaba mucho de que le respondiera fácilmente o pronto.

—¿Me dirás tu nombre por lo menos?— preguntó, resignado a no saber de qué criatura se trataba. El asunto estaba importándole más de lo debido.

—Jack, me llamo Jack. ¿Y tú?— volvió a mirar al lobo, sonriendo levemente, más tranquilo al no ser presionado a revelar lo que era.

—Theo— respondió con simpleza, todavía costándole entender cómo podía haber tanta candidez en una mirada.

—¿Quieres comer algo?—

Simplemente se limitó a asentir en respuesta a la pregunta de Jack, viéndole dirigirse de nuevo a la mesa, volviendo de ésta llevando en una mano la caja de una pizza con la mitad dentro, y en su otra mano un par de dulces. Tomó un trozo de pizza sin moverse demasiado.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?— cuestionó después de terminar su primer rebanada de pizza.

—Unas horas— tras responder sonrió otro poco mientras comía algunos dulces.

—Claro —miró con cierta extrañez a Jack, había algo en él que lo hacía sentirse confundido— ¿Por qué me ayudaste? ¿Qué hacías en ese lugar?— indagó, tratando de no dejarse llevar por la desconfianza.

—Investigaba un caso —dejó de darle atención al nougat que comía para así mirar a la quimera— Estaba por aquí y leí sobre varios asesinatos, muchos. Eran raros, parecía que estaban matando a criaturas sobrenaturales, por eso comencé a investigarlos yendo a las escenas del crimen y a los últimos lugares en los que las víctimas habían estado. Eso hacía cuando vi a unos hombres. Lucían extraños, así que los seguí hasta el puerto, fue cuando te encontré. Necesitabas ayuda, o eso creí— susurró titubeante las últimas palabras al recordar la afirmación que Theo había hecho cuando lo conoció.

—¿Investigabas un caso? ¿Eso quiere decir que tú también eres cazador?— preguntó, cayendo en cuenta de que, pese a ocultarlas bastante bien, la extrañez y la desconfianza sentidas estaban provocando que interrogara a Jack.

—Sí… No… —indeciso agachó ligeramente la cabeza— No estoy seguro. Intenté serlo, quería ayudar a las personas, pero… cometí un error y... yo... Hice algo malo— murmuró tan bajo que sus palabras habrían pasado desapercibidas para una persona normal.

—Seguramente lo hiciste. Ayer me salvaste, y si eres cazador debes matar a… cosas como yo, no salvarlas— señaló con un atisbo de diversión, bajando la guardia un poco. Sólo lo necesario.

—Salvarte no fue algo malo —negó con la cabeza— A menos que… que tú seas malo y hayas lastimado personas— volvió a dirigirle la mirada en espera de que respondiera eso.

Nuevamente el chiquillo demostraba una... increíble ingenuidad, la cual desconcertaba a Theo más de lo que pudiera explicar, y más de lo que le gustaría.

¿Realmente Jack creía que las personas le dirían siempre la verdad con simplemente preguntar? Aparentemente sí.

Consideró mentirle, la difusa idea en su mente no llegó a tomar forma porque al final no pudo hacer más sino responder con honestidad.

—No sé si lo soy. Supongo que sí, porque lastimé a personas del lugar de donde vengo— bajó la voz y seguidamente la mirada durante unos segundos.

Una vez más rememoró todas las circunstancias que lo habían llevado a estar en donde estaba.  
Asesinó a su hermana para obtener su corazón y poder convertirse así en la primera quimera. Engañó a Scott y a casi toda su manada. Estuvo a punto de matarlo a él y a varios de sus amigos. Y para finalizar, asesinó a su propia manada en búsqueda de hacerse más poderoso.

Era malo.

—Pero te sientes mal por ello— señaló Jack, sonriendo levemente.

Theo regresó su mirada al chico. La forma en que aseguró aquello le inquietó, pues tuvo la sensación de que con sólo una mirada Jack había averiguado su sentir, además, la sonrisa que le dedicó... Se veía comprensiva y cálida. No recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que alguien le sonrió así.

—¿Qué?— preguntó, siendo lo único que atinara a hacer.

—Pareces… arrepentido. Tal vez no hayas sido siempre una buena persona, pero creo que todos merecemos una oportunidad de corregir nuestros errores. Por eso, si te sientes mal por lo que hiciste, pienso que tienes derecho a una oportunidad para cambiar, para... ser mejor— explicó, ampliando un poco la sonrisa que le dedicaba, dejándole ver una gran sinceridad.

Era oficial que a la quimera nadie le había sonreído de esa forma desde hacía varios años, por ende, terminó más desorientado que nunca, haciéndose un par de preguntas mentales:

¿Se arrepentía de todo lo hecho? Quizás una ínfima parte de él lo hacía, pese a nunca reconocerlo, menos aún en voz alta. ¿Podía ser posible que ese escaso arrepentimiento lo hiciera merecedor de una nueva oportunidad? O mejor todavía, ¿podía en verdad cambiar?  
La dulce mirada de Jack puso en él una ínfima esperanza de que realmente podría, posiblemente, mejorar un poco.

—¿Te has dado cuenta de que tienes la respuesta al error que cometiste?— le preguntó con suavidad luego de algunos instantes de pensar.

Prefería concentrarse más en los problemas del chico, por curiosidad, que en los propios, principalmente porque quiso concluir que no necesitaba cambiar. Se engañó a sí mismo con ello, pues en el fondo sabía que sí necesitaba un cambio, y que estaba interesándose sinceramente en el niño frente a él, a quién a propósito vio desviar la mirada.

La sonrisa en los labios de Jack desapareció, acción que le inquietó y extrañó a partes iguales.

—No sé si sea igual— habló por lo bajo.

—¿Por qué no habría de serlo?— Theo curioseó con el mayor tacto posible, aunque en verdad quería saber más de ese muchacho que le salvó.

—Porque... A veces no siento nada —volvió a mirarlo— Accidentalmente he lastimado a algunas personas y no me he sentido mal por eso. Hace poco... maté a alguien, también fue un accidente, y... sólo hasta ese momento comencé a sentirme... extraño. No sé, no sé lo que siento— explicó, o al menos lo intentó.

—Creo que no sentiste nada porque fue un daño reparable —enfatizó ligeramente en la palabra— a diferencia de la persona que murió. Me parece que no estás acostumbrado a lastimar a otros, por eso cuando lo haces te sientes confundido y no sabes con exactitud lo que sientes. Si continuaras lastimando personas seguramente comenzarías a sentirte realmente mal. Pero imagino que eso no es algo que quieras— concluyó, permitiéndose una pequeña sonrisa media.

Casi sonríe más ampliamente al ver que su salvador negaba de inmediato con la cabeza, mostrando una expresión con cierta aflicción de, posiblemente, sólo pensar en la idea de causar más daño.

—Estás arrepentido y no quieres volver a lastimar a otros. ¿Sabes? Eso te hace ser bueno y, además, te da derecho a tener otra oportunidad para cambiar, para mejorar— repitió las palabras del chico en una afirmación con certeza y sin titubeo alguno, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

—Gracias— susurró Jack, recobrando algo del ánimo perdido, devolviendo la sonrisa.

··· ¨ ···

A pesar de haber sido un agradecimiento totalmente sincero, a Jack le pareció poco. Hubiera querido decir o hacer más para demostrarle a Theo cuán agradecido estaba por sus palabras, no sólo porque con lo dicho le quitó algo de la molesta opresión que sentía en el pecho, sino porque le ayudó a comprender mejor lo que sentía.

Eso era lo que necesitaba: Aprender a entender sus sentimientos.

Luego de aquella conversación se instaló un tranquilo silencio que ambos aprovecharon para reflexionar en distintas cosas mientras comían, intercambiando solamente un par de miradas de vez en cuando.

Sin darse cuenta, Jack pasó de pensar en varias cosas a distraerse con la mirada de Theo. No sabría definir con exactitud lo que el muchacho sentía, pero sí podría casi asegurar que en esos bonitos ojos verdes podía ver una gran soledad, tal vez porque él comprendía bastante bien el sentimiento.

Desde su nacimiento meses atrás, e incluso pese a la compañía de los hermanos Winchester, no podía evitar sentirse solo. Quizá se sentía de ese modo por no haber convivido con muchas personas. Estar encerrado día y noche en el bunker con solamente la compañía de Dean y Sam, era algo a lo que se había acostumbrado, sabiendo que no podía interactuar demasiado con otras personas por lo que era y por sus poderes.

Suspiró. Extrañaba a los hombres, eran su familia, eran todo lo que tenía. ¿O tal vez no?

Las miradas que daba a Theo dejaron de ser sutiles, pasando a ser todo lo contrario, puede que por ello el chico le dirigiera la mirada, una intensa que lo hizo desviar la suya de vuelta al nougat en una de sus manos.

—¿Aún seguimos en la Ciudad de Virginia?— Theo preguntó tranquilamente.

—Sí —afirmó, volviendo a mirarlo— Estamos en Norfolk— expuso con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Y… puedo saber cómo fue que llegamos aquí, a este… motel?—

Tuvo la sensación de que tras esa pregunta había algo más; igualmente pensó unos segundos antes de responder.

—Yo… nos teletransporté aquí— luego de decir aquello ubicó algo que pareció ser ¿incredulidad? Sí, eso, en las verdes pupilas del lobo.

No lo culpaba, tampoco lo haría sí lo viera como si fuera una criatura de lo más extraña, finalmente… lo era, sólo que... no quería encontrar rechazo o miedo en esa mirada.

—Así que… tienes ciertas habilidades, ¿eh?— comentó con un deje de impresión.

Sonrió al no sentirse rechazado, incluso si todavía podía percibir intriga en su acompañante. En un principio se limitó a solamente asentir.

—Tú también las tienes; sanaste a las balas de plata— habló algo fascinado, dirigiendo su mirada al desnudo torso de Theo.

Sin pensarlo ni siquiera por un momento comenzó a pasar sus dedos con suavidad por los sitios antes lastimados. No había marca alguna, ni visible, ni al tacto. Le parecía impresionante tal habilidad de sanación, así como le parecía bastante agradable el tacto de su piel; aunque no estuvo muy seguro de si esto último que sentía tenía que ver con lo primero.

Volvió a encontrar su mirada con la del otro chico, reparando entonces en que ese muchacho que parecía tan desconfiado estaba permitiéndole tocarlo, a diferencia de la forma en la cual lo detuvo cuando despertó.

—No creo que sanar a balas de plata pueda competir contra teletransportarse— concluyó Theo, extrañamente cómodo con los toques del niño.

Con una inocente sonrisa le concedió la razón, retirando entonces sus dedos.

Terminaron de comer sin decir algo más, especialmente porque él no sabía que decir y estaba algo ocupado tratando de comprender qué era esa extraña sensación que Theo había despertado en él. Finalmente decidió dejar de lado el sentimiento, creyendo que se trataba únicamente de interés sano por una persona.

Asintió hacia sí mismo, llevándose la caja vacía de la pizza y las envolturas de los dulces hacia la mesa, viendo ahí un periódico que tenía por encabezado **"Masacre en el puerto se suma a oleadas de asesinatos sin explicación"**

Dio un suspiro.

No sabía con exactitud cómo debía actuar ahora. ¿Tenía que buscar a esos cazadores y pedirles que dejaran de cazar de ese modo?

En ocasiones así le costaba el tratar de cazar solo.

El sonido de la vieja cama moviéndose atrajo su atención. La quimera se levantaba de la cama; no tardó en tomar la camiseta que le había quitado —y que se hallaba en una silla junto a la mesa— para entregársela luego de acercarse a él.

Obtuvo una pequeña sonrisa como respuesta.

—Bueno, Jack… —se puso la camiseta, mirando seguidamente al nombrado— Supongo que debo darte las gracias— dijo dificultosamente debido a su orgullo.

—De nada— respondió feliz. Una amplia sonrisa encontró sitio en sus labios.

—Sí, bien… Ya es hora de que me vaya— explicó Theo, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

—¿A dónde irás?— preguntó dándole una curiosa mirada.

—Primero, a buscar mi camioneta. Después… No lo sé. Seguiré viajando, supongo— respondió desinteresado. Se encogió de hombros sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

—¿No tienes hogar?— Jack cuestionó en un impulso.

Theo pudo notar que aquella pregunta con nulo tacto el chico no la hizo queriendo ser grosero. Notaba algo extraño en la manera de hablar de ese muchacho.

—Hace tiempo que no lo tengo—

Frunció levemente el ceño ante la sincera respuesta de la quimera, pero antes de poder decir algo Theo continuó hablando.

—¿Y tú? ¿Tienes hogar?— preguntó, imitando la falta de tacto de Jack, queriendo averiguar más sobre él.

—Sí. Vivo en un bunker con Dean, Sam y Castiel— tras contestar le fue inevitable mostrarse algo nostálgico al pensar en los hombres.

—¿Y ellos son…?— indagó con duda alcanzando su mirada, aunque menor a la que en verdad sentía.

—Castiel es mi padre… adoptivo —titubeó unos segundos— Yo lo escogí como mi padre —concluyó sonriendo levemente— Dean y Sam son hermanos, ellos también cuidan de mí. Los tres son mi familia— con una sonrisa expresó el cariño que le tenía a los tres hombres.

No se dio cuenta de la forma escéptica en que Theo le miraba, mucho menos sabría que lo estaba llenando de dudas.

—Entiendo —murmuró no muy convencido, parpadeando y saliendo de un breve ensimismamiento— Entonces… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿No deberías estar con tu familia? ¿O estás cazando con ellos?— escudriñó con preguntas calculadas, dudando anticipadamente de una respuesta afirmativa pues en la habitación no había ningún aroma además de el del muchacho.

—Yo… —miró a otro lado— Escapé de ellos. Necesitaba estar solo— finalizó en voz baja.

—¿Por aquella persona a la que mataste accidentalmente?— preguntó cuidadoso, obteniendo un débil asentimiento en respuesta.

—No quisiera perder el control de mis poderes y lastimar a mi familia —aclaró, mirándole con palpable preocupación— Ellos... Sólo quiero demostrarles que soy bueno—

—Así que... eres más fuerte de lo que creí, pero no tienes control de tus poderes— comentó Theo, con cierto aire pensativo.

—Sí —respondió inseguro— ¿Me tienes miedo ahora?— cuestionó intranquilo, no deseando que la quimera también fuera uno más que le tuviera miedo.

—No— respondió sencillamente, conciso y seguro.

Jack sonrió apenas escuchó la respuesta, mas no únicamente por esa sencilla palabra, sino porque en verdad no veía miedo en la mirada de Theo, sólo veía... intriga. Seguramente el lobo estaría preguntándose aún qué clase de criatura era. Consideró decírselo, hasta que concluyó que realmente no quería que él le temiera, y estaba seguro de que lo haría si decía quién era, lo que era.

—Escucha. Deja de temerte a ti mismo, así no podrás controlar tus poderes. Tienes que creer en ti, eso y algo de entrenamiento es todo lo que necesitas— le aconsejó, sin saber con exactitud de dónde vino aquel repentino interés por ayudarlo.

Meditó cortos instantes en el consejo de Theo, asintiendo lento una vez lo asimiló.

—Gracias— Jack volvió a darle un agradecimiento acompañado de una sonrisa animada.

—Sí, de... nada —desconcertado dio un tenue asentimiento, vacilante en cómo responder a esa deslumbrante pureza que el chiquillo demostraba— Creo que ahora sí me voy— dicho eso se dirigió a la salida, dispuesto a olvidarse de todo lo ocurrido en las últimas horas una vez cruzara el umbral de la puerta.

—Espera —pidió, alcanzándolo cuando estaba frente a la puerta con su mano en la perilla— No tienes a donde ir, ¿verdad? Quédate conmigo— ofreció Jack sin siquiera pensarlo, ganándose una mirada sorprendida de parte de Theo.

* * *

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Continuará**


End file.
